fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Emblem (series)
Category? We need to categorize this page...what should we categorize it as?--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:17, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Fire Emblem games? that would make the most sense but...--Otherarrow 18:24, 22 June 2008 (UTC) i thought that, but i wasn't sure since the article wasn't a game, now you've agreed its put my mind at rest and i'll just add the category.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Possible FE12 U.S. & Europe release I think I found the possible release date for Fire Emblem 12 for the US release. It said for 2011 on US and Europe. Is this correct website to look for info? http://www.fe-online.co.uk/fe12/new-mystery-of-the-emblem/ DigiPen92 17:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) About Series This current article is lacking information on the 2 promotional releases in the Fire Emblem series. Technically this alters the chronology in terms of games released, but I think they're worth mentioning. :And what are they exactly? Also, note that whatever they are, the official numbering ignores them.--Otherarrow 19:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't post the original unsigned inquiry, but I agree that this was kinda confusing. The opening line of the Games section on the page states "The series currently has 10 original games, 2 remakes, and 2 arguably unofficial, promotional games." Now, what confuses me is that the two titles released on the DS are remakes, but I don't quite know what the "2 arguably unofficial, promotional games" mentioned are. Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga (also known as BS Fire Emblem, article on this wikia is here) might be one of them if all 4 episodes are considered collectively as one. The edit that first mentions the "2 arguably unofficial, promotional games" dates back to the revision of 18:28, April 30, 2012. Also, shouldn't the beginning sentence to the Games section on the page reading "The series currently has 10 original games..." be changed to read 11 now? --(Goblinaro (talk) 02:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC)) ::I am not sure what the "unofficial" games are to be honest. It's worth noting that IS seems to consider Akaneia Saga as part of the series now, and each game after it is moved up one because of it (hence, internal data and such for Awakening calls is FE14 instead of FE13) But yeah, feel free to make corrections and update it. It's a wiki.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:26, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Remove the TBAs for FE12? After all, Fire Emblem: Awakening (FE13) has just been released in Japan, and future release in Europe has been announced. And while the U.S. has not received announcement of release, it should come soon, since Europe got Shadow Dragon first as well. I don't think that FE12 is going to be localized anytime soon if they've already announced release for FE13 in Europe. And while some games in other series' get localized much after the Japanese release, I don't think FE12 will be one of those games. Can I please remove the TBAs for FE12, then?--Thenewguy34 19:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC)